Desiré
by Carlie M
Summary: La deseaba, mas que nada y mas que nadie en este mundo, en todos los sentidos. One-shots con cierta conexión entre si partiendo de como el rey de los vampiros conoció a Fiona, la ultima humana de Aaa. (Fiolee), Entren, no se arrepentirán.
1. Inicio

** Desiré**

**La deseaba, mas que nada y mas que nadie en este mundo, en todos los sentidos. One-shots con cierta conexion entre si partiendo de como el rey de los vampiros conocio a Fiona.**

** Initium**

Las lagrimas corrían con furia por el rostro de la menor, unas simples y vagas palabras apenas pronunciadas habían sido suficiente para romper su delicado corazón en pedazos.

"No, Yo solo te miro como amiga, es mas...eres como mi hermana Fiona."

Siempre le decía lo mismo...siempre, nunca cambiaría, ya hace unos minutos que estaba llorando delante de el y Gumball seguía como si nada, frió, estoico, no se inmuto ni un poco, no pudiendo soportar ni un minuto mas tremenda humillación salio corriendo del gran castillo del dulce reino, corrió sin destino alguno por sabrá Glob cuanto tiempo, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, ni a su querida hermana, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron, se detuvo ya derrotada en el bosque y alzo la mirada, la noche ya había cubierto todo con su obscuro y deprimente manto, sin poderlo evitar sollozo en voz alta, tanto le dolía aquello, le dolía y a la vez le llenaba de coraje y vergüenza.

Ella, la gran heroína de todo Aaa lloraba como toda una nena, ella que se a enfrentado a los peores monstruos de toda aquella tierra, mil y un peligros había pasado junto con Cake y jamas había sucumbido ante el llanto, pero ¡ah!, cuando el dulce príncipe le rompía el corazón sin dudarlo un segundo se convertía en Maria Magdalena, la menor de apenas unos 13 años se quito su gorro de conejito y se jalo sus blondos cabellos desesperada y continuo llorando, se dejo caer en el frió suelo sin importarle mancharse o algo por el estilo y ahí siguió con su Rictus de amargura, era patética a su propio parecer.

-Estúpido Gumball, estúpido amor...- Musito y se limpio las lagrimas dejando escapar un ultimo jadeo de dolor de lo mas hondo de su pecho, se levanto y se sentó debajo del árbol, alzo la mirada un poco y se puso a contemplar las estrellas, eran tan bellas pero a la vez tan inalcanzables como...el.

Bajo la cabeza un poco, quedándose pensativa, aun tenia muchos años por delante, de seguro encontraría a alguien que le correspondiera, ¿o no?

Un pequeño ruido como el de las hojas siendo pisadas invadió el ambiente, alzo la mirada encontrándose con su soledad, encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca.

-De seguro no fue nada...

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.- Se estremeció al escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas y salto enseguida de donde estaba sentada como si se tratase de un resorte, le encaro y se coloco en posición de batalla, lista para lo que fuera.

De entre las sombras salio un joven que flotaba en el aire, su piel era azulada, su cabello corto y negro como la mas obscura y fúnebre de las noches, sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre brillaban con fervor, sin duda alguna era un demonio, uno muy apuesto por cierto, el demonio le sonrió de lado casi seductoramente, la ojiazul sintio sus mejillas arder, dio gracias a Glob porque fuera de noche y el pelinegro no pudiera ver su sonrojo, esperen, ¡Joder!, ¿Porque carajos se sonrojaba?, ¡ni si quiera lo conocia!

-Tu...¿Quien eres?...- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa y llena de nervios, el demonio comenzó a flotar a su alrededor con total tranquilidad cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera acostado, se quedo callado mientras miraba de reojo a la menor.

Cabello rubio, tan largo como si se tratase de una sirena o una banshee, ojos que a lo lejos parecían ser de un azul turquesa intenso, curvas que comenzaban a acentuarse para prepararse al típico cambio de niña a mujer, piernas largas que no parecían tener fin, de aire inocente, oh, era tan perfecta a pesar de su edad que casi el demonio podía jurar que rozaba casi la locura, la analizo un rato mas con la mirada, debía tratarse de la ultima famosa humana de Aaa.

-No deberías de llorar, pudiste haber atraído con semejante llanto a alguna criatura peligrosa de por aquí.- Respondió con voz ronca el desconocido como si tratara de intimidarla, cosa que logro, observo con atención como la blonda se estremecía en la obscuridad, después recogió su gorro del suelo y se lo coloco, vio como le dio la espalda y comenzó a encaminarse lejos de ahí.- Ah, por cierto, Soy Marshall Lee, un gusto, Fi...-La blonda alcanzo a escucharlo, giro su cabeza un poco y le miro asombrada, ¿Como sabia su nombre?, sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad, de seguro había escuchado su nombre en algún lugar de Aaa, ¡Claro!, eso debía ser, era la heroína mas famosa de Aaa, suspiro y continuo caminando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

El demonio se contuvo de seguirla, algo en esa chica había despertado un deseo extraño, algo parecido a la curiosidad, sonrió para si mismo y continuo flotando disfrutando de la frescura que le proporcionaba esa noche el ambiente, ya tendría tiempo para conocer mas a fondo a Fiona la Humana y quien sabe, si le agradaba quizás iría algún día de aventura con ella.

**Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer Fiolee así que tenganme piedad. (?) Btw, espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, sin mas si dejasen un review me ayudarían mucho para darme una idea de que opinan, nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo. :)**


	2. Generosidad

Liberalita

Llovía, llovía con furia impresionante como nunca antes en las tierras de pasto, cosa que no le agradaba ni un poco a Fiona, por culpa de la estúpida lluvia no había podido salir de aventura con Cake como siempre lo hacia, había estado encerrada en el Fuerte desde que amaneció y ahora que caía la noche continuaba lloviendo.

Ya, era oficial, hoy definitivamente no saldría a ningún lado.

Apoyo su rostro en el cristal de la ventana y suspiro causando que esta se empañara notablemente, entorno los ojos y se giro con rumbo a su cuarto para buscar un libro, se le había ocurrido una idea genial para animar la noche, le contaría una buena historia de terror a su hermana, la conocía como la palma de su mano, de seguro se asustaría un poco, Ha, verla esponjarse por causa del terror le alegraría el dia.

Se agacho un poco para después buscar su viejo libro de historias debajo de su cama, lo encontró y comenzó a hojearlo, una sonrisa levemente perversa se dibujo en sus labios, esa era la historia perfecta, seguido de eso escucho un "Toc toc", sin duda era Cake, ella le respondió su clásico, "Pase", la ojiazul se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y coloco su libro en su regazo, miro a su amada hermana y alzo un puño al aire emocionada, había llegado su hora favorita.

-Hora del cuento para dormir. - Chillo emocionada, la gata hizo un gesto y se apoyo en la pared para escucharla, no era que le encantara escuchar las historias de su hermanita pero igual, no era como que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.- Bien, bien, aqui voy Cake, hace tiempo una joven muy bella paseaba por el bosque cuando de repente escucho un ruido...-Conforme la historia de la aventurera avanzaba la actitud de la gata se tornaba cada vez mas nerviosa, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Cake escucho como Fiona mencionaba la palabra "Vampiro", solo eso fue suficiente para que ella se esponjara completamente y soltara un maullido lleno de miedo, la humana jamas imagino que su sencilla historia causara tal reacción en su hermana, se sobo la nuca con culpabilidad y trato de tranquilizarla. - Woah, nunca pensé que le tuvieras miedo a los...vampiros.

-No es miedo, es respeto hermanita...- La gata abrazo su esponjada cola y miro algo resentida a su hermana, esta se acerco a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos con cariño para tranquilizarla, realmente se arrepentía de haberla puesto así.

-Lo siento Cake, sabes que la historia es una mentira, los vampiros no existen, ahora...¿Te parece si vamos a dormir?...

Después de semejante teatro ambas se encontraban en sus camas, ya desde hace un buen rato que la gata dormía plácidamente y sin problema alguno, ¡parecía que nada hubiera pasado!, y pensar que tenia miedo, aunque lamentablemente la rubia no corrió con la misma suerte, se removía en su cama constantemente sin poder conciliar el sueño y la estrepitosa lluvia junto con los truenos y rayos no le eran de mucha ayuda, poso su mirada en un punto muerto de la ventana y lo que vio estuvo lejos de tranquilizarla, ante su ventana una silueta delgada y escalofriante se ceñía, movió los labios tratando de decir algo pero nada salieron de estos, ahora era ella la que sufría gracias el miedo, el sonido de un rayo cayendo la despertó de su terrible trance, se levanto de su cama a ciegas y camino hasta la de Cake, le movió un par de veces desesperada mientras esta se estiraba para encender una lampara cercana y mirar a su pequeña hermana confundida.

-¿Que sucede, hermanita?

-¡C-cake! ¡Rayos, no vas a creer lo que paso, acabo de ver un vampiro, en mi ventana! . - Señalo con uno de sus finos dedos la ventana aunque sabia que ya no había nada en ella, la gata le miro seria durante unos minutos, a pesar de que Fiona estaba palida como la cal a causa del susto Cake tuvo la osadía de reírse en su cara pensando que su hermana le estaba jugando una buena broma, pero no era tan tonta, no caería, no esta vez.

-Fi, tu misma dijiste que la historia era mentira, ¿no? ...-Explico con un suave ronroneo . - Así que porque no te vas a dormir, ya es algo tarde y...

Fue interrumpida al escuchar como la puerta de la misma habitación se abría, observaron perplejas como una sombra se acerco hacia ellas, una sombra que a su vista parecía monstruoso, la extraña sombra se acerco aun mas a ellas flotando, Cake corrió sobre sus patas a toda velocidad para encender la luz.

¡Era el!, el demonio de la otra vez.

Los rasgos de Fiona se retractaron por un momento, pero, ahora que lo pensaba...¿Que carajos hacia el demonio ese en SU casa?

Los gritos de su hermana mayor la sacaron de sus pensamientos, esta corrió para abrazarse de la pierna de la blonda mientras hacia con los dedos de sus patas una especie de cruz y señalaba con ella en dirección a donde estaba el "terrorífico" vampiro.

-¡Cruz, cruz que se vaya el demonio y venga Jesus! . - Maulló con un miedo indescriptible, casi dramático, la ojiazul hizo una mueca y rió divertida.

- Cake, tranquila, este tipo no es peligroso...creo...

El seductor rey de los vampiros sonrió con cierto encanto y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenían ambas en su habitación con total tranquilidad y confianza, saco una manzana de entre sus ropas y comió de ella su brillante color rojo, cuando le dejo seca la tiro por ahí y regreso su mirada ante la impávida Cake y la despreocupada Fiona, hizo una cara terrorífica deformando sus facciones acompañando todo esto de un " Buh", la gata chillo con horror y escondió detrás de su valiente hermana.

-Deja de asustar a Cake, viejo...

-¿Viejo?, vaya, que confianzas te tomas, apenas y te conozco y ya me llamas viejo... - Sonrió de nueva cuenta y le cejeo a la heroína un par de veces de forma provocativa, la adolescente se sonrojo un poco e hizo un mohin.

-¡Mira quien habla!, el chico que se metió a mi casa como si fuera dueño y señor de ella.

Sin poderlo evitar una risa irónica salio de su boca, floto hacia Fiona y la tomo de la mano como cual princesa ante su mirada atónita, cargo a Cake con un brazo quien se encontraba mas rígida que un muerto y tosió un par de veces para aclararse la voz.

-Créeme querida, me a encantado ver el circo que tu y tu gata han armado pero creo que es hora de que ambas e vayan.

-¿Q-que dices? . - Le pregunto sonrojada por la vergüenza y por el enojo, odiaba que le hablaran como si fuera una tonta.

El demonio chasqueo la lengua y soltó la delicada mano de la humana, floto hacia una pared donde estaba un cuadro de ambas hermanas colgado, lo hizo a un lado dejando ver como la pared estaba marcada por una "M"

Lo entendió todo, esa casa...era de Marshall Lee.

-Tu...No puede ser...

-Claro que puede ser. - Le respondió con cierta sutileza el pelinegro, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos en el . - Gracias por cuidarme la casa y eso pero como dije antes, es hora de que se vayan.

A la chica humana casi se le caía la mandíbula de la sorpresa, el demonio deformo de nueva cuenta sus rasgos para asustarlas a ambas, la ojiazul dio un respingo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de la ventana, Marshall en un rápido movimiento le empujo sin contemplación alguna, la ventana se rompió y lo demás es fácil de imaginar, gracias al cielo Cake había hecho que sus miembros se estiraran y la había salvado de lo que seria de seguro su muerte segura, la menor apenas y podía procesar lo que pasaba, el rey de los vampiros en cambio miraba todo desde la ventana, sonrió burlón y hizo una mueca horrorosa.

- ¡Ya no tentemos mas nuestra suerte manita, vayámonos de aquí! . - Maulló la gata haciéndose pequeña para meterse en la mochila de la heroina para no mojarse, Fiona no dijo nada mas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno en la obscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Mira hermana... -Susurro la blonda señalando una cueva no muy lejos de donde estaban, corrió hacia ella y entro, ambas quedaron maravilladas ante la vista de ella, estaba tenuemente iluminada, adentro había una casita que lucia abandonada junto con un extraño lago; el lugar perfecto para que fuera su nuevo hogar.

Sonrió mas animada, quizás todo esto no estaba del todo mal.

-Podemos vivir aquí. ¿Que te parece Cake?. - La gata asintió emocionada, entro junto con su hermanita a la casa, esta lucia muy bien cuidada para estar abandonada, comenzaron a explorar una parte del hogar, tenia una sala de estar muy linda junto con unos cuadros elegantes, una cocina básica y...

Crack.

- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto la heroína curiosa, para cuando regreso la vista se topo de bruces con el maldito demonio, soltó un pequeño grito en parte de sorpresa y algo de miedo, Cake como era obvio actuaba nerviosamente, la rubia le señalo acusadoramente con un dedo y endureció su mirada. - ¡¿Que mierdas haces aquí?!

- ¿Que hago aquí? ¡Ja!, linda, te pregunto lo mismo. ¿Que haces tu en MI casa? . - La aludida comenzó a tartamudear sin entender nada, Oh vaya, era tan despistada ante los ojos de Marshall, negó enojado y levanto uno de los tapetes del suelo, en el piso estaba marcada una "M", idéntica a la de la casa del árbol, la blonda se dio una palmada en el rostro furiosa.

- ¡Viejo, tienes que estar bromeando!

- No bromeo, esta también es mi casa, así que fuera. - Se cruzo de brazos flotando y enseño la punta de sus afilados colmillos, ¡Ya!, eso fue el colmo para la humana, no toleraría que la corriera nuevamente, alzo al puño en el aire y para cuando Cake quiso detenerla ella ya estaba encima de Marshall golpeando su cara, el no dejaba de gemir molesto, la tomo de las manos y se convirtió en un monstruo de gran tamaño, un murciélago de proporciones épicas, hizo ademan de querer morder su cuello, o mejor dicho, ansiaba morderla, ¿Como se sentiría clavar sus colmillos en esa deliciosa piel que poseía la niña?

-¡Eso si que no! . - Grito la gata, no soportaria ver como ese vampiro le chupaba la sangre a su hermana en sus narices, una cosa era tenerle miedo y otra muy diferente era dejar que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, imitando su tamaño se lanzo hacia el y comenzó a arañarlo con sus ahora grandes garras, la pelea se comenzó a tornar aburrida para Marshall, el deseaba morder a la bella humana no a la estúpida gata, clavo sus colmillos y bebió sin piedad la sangre de la gata, esta maulló hasta quedarse seca.

Al ver el cuerpo "muerto" de su hermana, Fiona no pudo evitar formar una perfecta O con su boca, estaba llena de horror y asombro, el pelinegro volvió a su forma normal y encaro a la rubia, le guiño un ojo y la tomo de las muñecas para acorralarla contra una pared.

-Buena pelea linda...-Le dijo con voz lenta al oído, la heroína confundida golpeo la entrepierna del rey de los vampiros con toda la fuerza que tenia, este cayo al suelo enseguida gimoteando.

- ¿Que pretendes?, ¡Me corres de mi casa, después peleas conmigo, matas a mi hermana y ahora me tratas de seducir, enfermo! - Gritaba escandalizada, Marshall chasqueo la lengua aun en el suelo.

-No mate a tu hermana, esta viva. - Explico tratando de recuperarse de semejante golpe en su orgullo, ¡Cielos!, esa humana lo dejaría sin descendencia, señalo como pudo con un dedo al cuerpo de la gata que de apoco retomaba su cuerpo como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿C-cake? ¿¡estas bien?!

- Lo estoy, gracias a Glob mande toda mi sangre a mi dedo a tiempo. - Dijo la gata y se hizo pequeña, Fiona la tomo entre sus brazos aliviada y fulmino con la mirada al causante de todos sus problemas.

Marshall se levanto del suelo, le sonrió satisfecho a la humana y se aclaro la voz.

-Bueno, me he divertido un montón con ambas, pero como ven ya esta amaneciendo así que quiero descansar. Pueden irse a su casa, tómenla como un regalo de mi parte.- La ojiazul camino hasta la salida del pequeño hogar del pelinegro a grandes zancadas, maldecía por lo bajo, ¿¡Quien comprendía a ese demonio bipolar?!, salio de ahí sin mas azotando la puerta, escucho no muy lejos como el vampiro le gritaba que cuando tuviera mas tiempo la buscaría para salir de aventuras juntos.

Idiota, contigo no voy ni a la esquina.

-Hnn, vaya que fui generoso hoy. - Hablo en voz alta ya solo, era la primera vez que le regalaba a alguien algo tan importante para el como la casa que había construido junto con Ashley.

Como fuera, la humana lo valía.


	3. Envidia

**Invidia**

**Nota de autora: Lamento si el capitulo tienes algunos (o muchos en su defecto) errores, lo hice en menos de 15 minutos así que no se quejen. (?) Como sea, los leo el fin de semana con un capitulo mucho mas largo.**

El rey de los vampiros se encontraba sentando en un sillón mientras comía unas jugosas manzanas rojas, a su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga, Fiona la humana, aunque, el pelinegro la notaba rara, desde que había llegado estaba callada y seria, como si estuviera molesta o algo por el estilo, pero, eso no era posible, ¿O si?

-¿Y?

El tono de voz venenoso y amargo que había utilizado la ojiazul para hablarle lo sobresalto sacandole de sus profundos pensamientos, enarco una ceja, confundido, no comprendía la pregunta.

-¿Y que de que? .- Pregunto el pelinegro, Fiona cruzo los brazos aun estando sentada, bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios con fuerza.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Que te traes con esa.

- ¿Esa?, No entiendo.

- ¡Esa!, La maga que te vino a visitar hace rato.

Las facciones del demonio se endurecieron enseguida, la blonda aun no se encontraba con el cuando Ashley había venido a visitarlo, por lo cual pudo hacer una deducción rápida, su amiga lo había espiado.

-¿Acaso me espiaste? . - Pregunto furioso el pelinegro mostrando sus relucientes colmillos para asustar a la aventurera, esta trago en seco y se preparo para hablar.

-No.

- Si, lo hiciste, Fi. - Afirmo y soltó un gruñido, en menos de dos segundos se encontraba sobre la humana como si fuera su presa, la tomo de las muñecas y acerco su rostro hacia el de ella, poniéndole mas que nerviosa.

- ¡No, no lo hice! . - Se trato de soltar del agarre del demonio, obviamente sus intentos fueron mas que inútiles, el pelinegro volvió a mostrar sus colmillos e hizo ademan de querer morderla, Fiona rió burlona al ver eso, todo el año que había pasado yendo de aventuras con Marshall y Cake le habían servido para conocerlo a la perfección, podría hacerle cualquier cosa, coquetearle a mas no poder, robarle besos en la mejilla y decirle comentarios en doble sentido pero eso si, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño alguno.

- No me mientas. - Los ojos del demonio brillaron como nunca antes, dándole así un aspecto mas que terrorífico a los ojos de cualquiera, menos a los de ella.- No a mi, te conozco demasiado bien.

- No te tengo miedo, Marshall Lee. -Dijo con voz firme la chica, sonrió de lado haciendo aun mas enojar al joven. - Déjate de juegos, ¿Quieres?, mejor dime, ¿Porque no me habías dicho de tu regreso con Ashley?

-¡Joder! - Hizo un gesto y entorno los ojos. - No volví con ella, solo vino a visitarme, mas bien a tratar de seducirme.- Dijo sin mas, cometiendo así un grave error.

En cuanto la menor escucho lo ultimo no dudo en patear al vampiro con toda su fuerza en el estomago, este se aparto de ella enseguida quedándose sin aire, la maldijo en voz alta y se dejo caer en el suelo.

- ¿¡Que demonios te sucede?! . - Le cuestiono a gritos, la humana tomo en silencio su clásica mochila azul que había dejado en la mesa, se la hecho en la espalda y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida con cierto aire de indignación.

Mientras ella hacia esto una poderosa revelación llego a la mente del No-humano, Fiona estaba...celosa, si, eso debería ser, sonrió burlón y arrogante.

- ¿C-e-l-o-s Fi? -Siseo cada una de las letras junto con su nombre, antes de salir la blonda le saco el dedo, si que estaba enojada con el.

Bueno, todo esto sirvió por lo menos para que se diera cuenta que ella no le era del todo indiferente, ahora, seguía la parte difícil, tenia que conquistarla, se levanto del suelo sobándose el estomago, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.


	4. Beso

**N/A: ¡Hola! **

**¿Como están?, Espero que bien, aquí vengo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste, ¡Gracias por los reviews que han dejado!, sigan comentando, no saben cuanto me ayuda eso a seguir los One-shots, de igual manera, si desean aportar alguna idea para algún one-shot, adelante. ¡Nos leemos luego, gentecita bella! (?) **

**4**

**Beso**

Y ahí yacían ambos, recostados uno a lado del otro sin decir nada, hacían ademan de querer agarrarse las manos y sin embargo esto nunca pasaba, solo observaban la hermosa luna que tenían ante ellos y de vez en cuando miraban de reojo el pasto donde se encontraban, así estuvieron varios segundos, minutos y quizás horas, hasta que la blonda se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Esto es aburrido.- Declaro la aventurera como si nada.- Y raro...-Aunque esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz, el demonio la miro molesto, esa niña...vaya que sabia como arruinar sus momentos románticos, entorno los ojos y hablo el también.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Ella sonrió y rodó sobre su cuerpo apenas unos centímetros para quedar pegada a el, apoyo su cabeza en la curva del cuello del rey de los vampiros y le sonrió con deje de inocencia e inflando los cachetes. - Juguemos a algo. Tu me haces una pregunta y luego yo una. ¿Te parece?.- Marshall se quedo pensativo considerando la idea de la ojiazul, parecía ser buena, no tenia nada que perder, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

-Tu empiezas.- Le dijo el para después acercarse a su rostro y besarle la frente.

- Hmm...- La heroína ignoro aquel beso y comenzó a pensar en una buena pregunta para su amigo, apenas y tardo unos minutos cuando la pregunta perfecta se le vino a la mente.- Tu...¿Extrañas a alguien o a algo?...

Marshall Lee se mordió los labios nervioso, si señoras y señores, el pelinegro estaba nervioso, ¿Que le podía decir a su "amiga"?, si respondía su duda con la verdad de seguro ella pensaría que seria débil y afeminado, pero...si no, se sentiría mal por mentirle, soltó un suspiro y dio por terminado su dialogo interno, había tomado una decisión, le diría la verdad.

- Si...Yo, extraño a mi madre. - Confeso el con un tono de voz muy bajito, como si quisiese que la humana no le oyese, ella llevo una de sus manos al cabello del chico y lo acaricio tiernamente, Marshall le sonrió, esta vez de verdad, no como siempre lo hacia y continuo.- Y a Hambo.

Otro silencio invadió el ambiente, no uno incomodo, si no uno placentero, sin malicia, había paz, o al menos la hubo hasta que el demonio decidió hacer su pregunta, acerco su rostro hacia el de Fiona como si la fuera a besar, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que tanto ansiaba, pero, no obtuvo nada, al contrario, el rey de los vampiros soltó su pregunta, de una forma muy curiosa.- Fi...¿Has besado a alguien?. - Cuestiono, con un tono de voz tan lento que parecía casi seductor ante la humana, ella palideció unos segundos solo para sonrojarse violentamente al pensar que le iba a responder.

Trago saliva y trato de decir algo. Sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, de sus labios rosados no salia nada mas que balbuceos incoherentes, el vampiro al ver esto soltó una risa divertida, coloco uno de sus fríos dedos sobre los labios de ella para que callara y hablo de nueva cuenta.

- Lo tomare como un no...y te haré un favor.- Aparto sus dedos de los labios de la aventurera para llevarlos hacia su barbilla y alzarla levemente, de poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la de ella para no asustarla, podía ver con lujo de detalle como la heroína estaba tensa y sonrojada a morir ante el, también podía escuchar como su corazón latía con tal locura que parecía que le fuera a dar un infarto en ese lugar, para no atormentarla mas le beso sin mas preámbulos, primero movía sus labios lenta y suavemente, la rubia no tardo mucho en corresponderle con inocencia, ¡Cielos!, el había besado muchas chicas en toda su maldita vida pero jamas había sentido con ninguna de ellas lo que sentía con Fiona.

En ese beso había tanto, amor, sinceridad...Era sin duda algo autentico, verdadero.

Minutos después cuando a la blonda se le empezaba a acabar el aire se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, aunque no por eso se dejaban de ver a los ojos con intensidad, Marshall la atrajo de nuevo hacia el y la abrazo por la cintura, no hubo palabras nuevamente, no las necesitaban, ambos sabían claramente lo que sentían el uno para el otro.

**N/A: Pd, Para que no halla confusiones con los siguientes capítulos les diré de nuevo esto, como dije al principio de la historia, estos ``one-shots`` no están en orden cronológico, (por si tenían dudas) xD, Ok ya, me dejo de joder, ._., ahora si me despido, nos leemos hasta la siguiente semana. **

**¡No olviden comentar! :)**


End file.
